Highschool
by robin135
Summary: Everyone is in highschool! Nagisa is in a play, and what about the princess? What will they do with such a gem?
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is a crossover between Asatsu kyoushitsu and Pr_** ** _incess Princess, in this Nagisa and his mom never made up, she never understood. I am also really bad at writing Princess Princess characters so they are all OOC, and I was surprised when I didn't see any crossovers for this so... I did one. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

No One's POV

Class 1-D was finally going to met their mystery student that hasn't showed his face at school yet. They all whispered quietly as their sensei went to gret the student.

"What is everyone whispering about it is just a new student?" Toru questioned

Yuujirou answered, "Not really, he has been registered sense the beginning but he was unable to come to school until now."

"I guess that makes sense."

Mikoto was going to say something but the teacher walked in at that moment, and started talking about the new student before turning to the door and saying, "Shiota-kun please enter."

That is when a short girl walked in her hair a light blue, her eyes matched but shined all the brighter, all the boys' eyes went wide, it couldn't be a girl though. Shioto wrote on the board, then turned back around revealing the full name of the person standing in front of them.

Before he could even speak a boy in the front asked, "Are you really boy? I mean you would have to be, this is an all boy school."

"Yes, I am very much a male." Answered Shiota bluntly

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The sensei asked

"Sure! My name is Shiota Nagisa, I was on manditory bed rest due to some injuries so I had to come in late, sorry. Please take care of me!" He then bowed

"Any questions for Shiota-kun?"

Yuujirou went first, "You said you were on manditory bed rest for injuries, what were those injuries and are you healed completely?"

"Uh... I broke my left arm, left collar bone, broke seven ribs, right thigh bone, both calfs, right ankle, several differnt places in my left foot... and a bunch of other bleeding parts! I guess I am mostly healed, the doctor just said no sports or over doing it for my legs, seeing as they are still really weak and could easily break again."

The whole class was silent, the smile on Shiota's face just made it seem so unreal. But the class silently decided not to talk about it, instead they asked the normal questions, until the sensei told Shiota to sit next to Yuujirrou.

"Hello, my name is Shihoudani Yuujirou."

"As you heard I am Shiota Nagisa, pleasure to met you."

"Trust me, the pleasure is mine."

Throughout the class, Yuujirou found himself looking at the short teen, he had one leg under himself to make it so he fit the desk better, his other leg hung inches above the ground.

The classes went on, even Toru kept glancing at the light blue haired student. At lunch Nagisa just stayed in the clssroom and took a well wanted nap. When the class came back in Yuujirou made sure they kept quiet and away from the sleeper. It was him the gently shook him awake right as sensei came in.

The entire class blushed as the teen rubbed his eyes and yawned, then thanked the golden haired teen, they couldn't believe how utterly cute the boy was. They all wondered when they would make another princess.

It happened when all the classes where over, Toru walked up to Nagisa, "hey, do you mind coming with me? The student concil president wishes to speak to you."

"Sure," they walked side by side the shorter barely reaching the taller's shoulders, "do you know why he would like to speak with me?"

"I am not allowed to tell, sorry. How do you like the school?"

"I like it, it is an improvement from my old one, but it is weird to be in a some what normal classroom."

Toru winced at that, 'normal' is not what he would describe this place as. But they continued their idle chatter until they walked into the student concil office.

"So you are Shiota Nagisa? I am Arisada Shuya, student concil president, and this is my vice president koshino Masayuki."

"Nice to met you, and yes I am Shiota Nagisa."

"That is wonderful! And let me tell you about something you might be interested in..."

* * *

Nagisa hated to crossdress because of his mother, but he was given a choice, one that seemed much better, crossdress, become less dependent on her, then he could finally leave that dreadful place for good. He thought over the options before agreeing, crossdressing wasn't so bad when it was his choice and he wasn't forced into it.

He ended up sharing a room with Mikoto, which he got along with really well with. Nagisa became happier and happier as time went on, as the days passed, he began to forget his mother, his body fully healed, everything was finally looking up for him. Leaving the past behind him, finally letting go.

The boys in the school loved him, he was always given the cute innocent child outfits and parts. He was the little sister of the school, so much so when he was given an outfit more like the others he was pulled back to Natasho Kaoru, and the students demanded that he doesn't were things like that. That 'their little sister will NOT be a maid, ever.'

Then the school festival was coming up, the student concil and the princesses decided to partner up for a play performance.

Koshino and Toru were Nagisa's parents who loved her so dearly, but then a thief, Takahiro, took everything from her parents even their lives. Then the lost little girl traveled with two people, a secret prince, Arisada, and his best childhood friend, Mikoto. They traveled to find a way back to the castle, along the way they met many people, Mikoto ends up dying protecting Nagisa, and when they finally get to the castle to the queen. They find out that Arisada was a prince, born to take the thrown, then the queen sees the broken child. She adopts Nagisa, and the story ends in a group hug with Nagisa saying that she never thought she could have a family again.

It took many weeks of practice, but it was finally time for the performance, the festival was in full swing.

Nagisa was getting his make-up done( something he, himself hasn't figured out how to do), when Arisada came in.

"Break a leg Shiota-kun."

"You to Arisada, but you can call me Nagisa, without the honorific."

"Yes Nagisa, but you must do the same for me."

"Sure Shuya!"

"We start in five, be ready."

"I will."

*time skip 5 minutes*

The curtains open a young girl runs onto the stage, she looks like she is looking around the small home.

"Mama! Papa! Where are you?! I wanna show you something!" The girl said in a happy bubblily voice

"We are right here honey." A woman said with her hisband's arm wrapped tightly around her, " What do you want to show us?"

The girl smiled brightly before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a sparkly rock, "I found it in the river! Isn't it pretty?!"

"Of course it is Arabell."

"Thanks mommy! I love you SO much!"

"I love you to."

Then a loud raming sound went throughout the theatre, the husband looked panicked and quickly picked up the girl and hid her away.

"Papa! What's happening? I'm scared..."

"Hush my angel, remember that we will always love you, no matter what."

The curtains close, and open again, a thief is standing above the dead bodies, "I killed them, and now I have what I want, good bye."

The thief ran off and the girl came out of her hiding spot to see her parents dead.

"Mama? Papa? Wake up... the evil man is gone... wake up... Mama! Papa! Wake up! ... why won't you wake up... why did you leave me! ... don't leave me alone! ..." Arabell screamed out tears running down her eyes

The curtains close again and again moments later open to see a the sad child wondering mindlessly.

They play went on, the audience went further and further into the story about the girl. They cried with her anguish, they laughed with her joy, they smiled when she did, overall she had them wrapped around her finger.

And when the play finally ended, the audience was sad, they want to know more. See that smile even more, feel the emotions she gave off, they didn't want it to end.

Back stage Nagisa sighed happy it was all over, he wanted to rest, faking those emotions were easier said than done. Toru quietly walked him back to the changing room and helped him remove the make up and clothes.

For the festival the Nagisa's clothes were simple, a much too large sweatshirt and a skirt with legings, they went with his normal hair and tennis shoes. Toru smiled at the shorter teen, and as a joke messed with one of his cut out lines, "now honey, I now your tired but you have to go walk around the school."

Nagisa caught on and continued it, "But Mama I wanna go to bed, I am tired."

"Sorry, but you can't, get off your butt, we are going." Mikoto stated walking into the room and grabing the shortest one's hand

It was an hour or two of going around with the other princesses before breaking off on his own, Nagisa wanted to look at the toy knife competition class 3-B came up with.

They stated that anyone could join, there were five mats, you started at mat 5, if you won you move upa number, if you lose you move down one, if you lose at mat 5 your out. The main goal is to get to and stay at mat 1. The only special thing that could happen is once you hit mat 3 you had the option of getting a second knife.

The blue haired boy smirked, he wanted to join in on the fun, it would be nice to see were his abilities were at currently.

He walked up quietly to the stand, pulling his hood up, he asked the boy there to not put his real name down or state it during or after the match. The boy agreed and told him to go to Mat 5 and wait in line.

He watched as people won and lost, it was entertaining on his part, seeing the obviously untrained people fight with the toy knives.

He finally got his turn, he was up against a buff guy, one much taller than him. Nagisa smirked under his hood, his only thoughts of how easy this was going to be.

It happened only a couple seconds after they started, Nagisa already had the knife at the man's throat. The man dropped to his knees, breathing hard and mumbling nonsense.

"Uh, I think he needs some help." Nagisa said snapping everyone out of their daze

He then waited for the match on mat 3 and 4 to end, he watched both groups with a frown, he could take all four with no problem. But he just sighed as he got ready to face his partner, not really into it.

This time the person attacked first, and then all of a sudden Nagisa won once again, holding the guy's arm behind his back while holding a knife to his throat.

The guy took it better this time and just shook Nagisa's hand and said, "you are the scary kind of good at this, hope you win."

"Thanks."

At mat 3 he got a second knife and placed it in his pocket, he the continued to win his matches, when he got to Mat 1 he beat everyone consistantly. He wanted a real challenge, he wanted one of his old classmates here, it was getting boring.

"I heard that there was a really good girl here, you wouldn't be her, would you be her?"

Nagisa turned around and saw Isogai, he smiled polietly, but the shorter nodded. The hooded teen was getting excited, he would finally have a real match!

"I wanted to try my skills at this, will you be alright?" Isogai asked again

The other nodded again and the fight started, Nagisa dodged all of Isogai's moves one after the other. Then in the mist of dodging, he saw an opening on the nice guy and attacked, winning once again.

Before he left Nagisa grabbed his hand, "It was fun Isogai, Karasuma did a nice job teaching us."

Isogai looked shocked when he saw some of the blue hair, he realized who it was.

"Yeah he did, I will tell the others to come over here to give you a challenge, but I gotta ask, why are you wearing a skirt?"

Even with the hood Isogai could see Nagisa's blush, he smiled encouraging an answer, "This all boy school has its weird things just like 3-E. There way of encouragement is getting a few to dress like this... and we are called princesses, we do stuff, yeah... I am new at it, you could ask one of the others they should be the only 'girls' running class 1-D's café."

"I will, it seems interesting, but I think your apponent is ready. See you later!" Isogai went to one of the 3-B students telling them he's leaving and so they moved everyone up

"Bye." Nagisa stated quietly before turning to another weak person

It was a good twenty minutes before he saw another person he knew, Rio. He smiled from underneath his hood, just thinking about how much fun he was going to have.

"So my friend said that you were good, I am here to test that." Rio stated

The hooded teen nodded and the fight began, they circled each other and then started their own attacks, the viewers were in awe at the fast movements.

But in the end Nagisa kept his winning strik, and while his mouth was by his ear he spoke, "how's Koro sensei Rio?"

"Nagisa?" She whispered back

They stepped away from each, "The one and only!"

"Oh, this is great! We haven't seen you sense the end of summer! What happened to you? Not even Karma knew for 2 months! Then he wouldn't tell us anything!"

"I... I... I'm sorry... I will tell you at another time, I am not ready to tell anyone yet."

"Okay, I am so asking Isogai why you are wearing a skirt, he knows, right?"

"Yeah, bye."

With that Rio left like Isogai and his next challenger came to him, and it surprised him, it was Karma. Both smiled, the red head already knowing who he was going to fight.

"So I see you are up again, didn't the doc tell you to hold back for a year?"

"As long as I'm not hit in the wrong spot, so please don't, I would break again."

The fight began, and if the viewers were amazed by Rio and him, they were awe struck at Karma and him. They moved quickly, too fast for most human eyes to see, but they could.

They begn talking during the fight, telling each other what they had been up to, the red head laughed at the fact that the shorter was a princess.

The fight went on until it became a stand still, Nagisa removed the hood, and smiled innocently at Karma, before giving him a look that terrified the red head to his very core. He thought that Nagisa was going to kill him, he was going to die.

He watched his every move, he was panicking, when Nagisa drew near, but Karma couldn't move, he watched the knife fall, and then everything froze.

The match was over, Nagisa had won once again, he was sitting on top of Karma with the knife to his neck.

"You do realize you are wearing a skirt and sitting on me with a knife to my neck, right?" Karma asked making his friend blush hard

"... I... I..."

"Oh so that's all it takes to make you embaressed, huh? What about how all of our old classmates are watching you? In that skirt, I wonder how much it went up in our battle, are you trying to be in one of Okajima's magazines?"

Nagisa's entire face went bright red, as he saw each of his classmates. He was to embaressed to even move, Karma got up and carried his friend away telling one of the people that they would both be leaving.

Once they were walking away the old 3-E class found a quiet field, and began talking about Nagisa, they all laughed at what the school did. But agreed that they had weirder before, they all talked about the schools that they were going to, most of them went to public school near by.

They talked about old times, and the few of them that seen Koro sensei told them how he was doing. Everything seemed right, the smiles were big and joyful, and Nagisa loved it.

Then Nagisa yawned and everyone turned to him, wondering why the normally energtic teen was quiet and yawning.

"Did the play earlier, it was rather tiring."

"You were in that?!" Sugino yelled, "Who were you?! I loved it!"

"My family aswell loved the play, they thought that the main character seemed to really feel the emotions, made it seem more real." Isogai inputted

"The timing was cool." Chiba stated

"The sound affects and lighting made it even better." Takeyabashi stated

"The make up was beatifully done, did you see the mother's? It really made her eyes stand out." Kanzaki added

"It was had some dark parts, it was great anguish in the main characters face." Kirara smiled

"Did you all go see the play?" Karma asked, everyone nodded in answer

"What about you Karma?" Kayano asked

"I did, it was pretty good, so who were you Nagisa?" Karma asked

"Uh...the...m...char..."

"What was that? We didn't hear you." Hiroto asked

"I was the main character." Nagisa stated quickly

"You played the cute little kid? Are you're classmates really that much bigger than you?" Karma asked

"No! Just the queen, the mom, and the female traveling companion are my classmates!"

The entire group burst into laughter, Rio commented, "You are so short!"

"Thanks, but what proof do you have that I am not average size and you are all giants!" Nagisa pouted

"Don't worry Nagisa you aren't short, you and Kayano are just fun size." Isogai tried to explain

"Nope, they are short!" Terasaka yelled

"Hey!" Kayano yelled

"But he did a good job though, everyone was impressed." Itona stated blandy

"Thanks Itona." The blue haired teen stated blandly yawning again, "Yuujirou is probably wondering were I am, he likes to play with my hair before bed."

"Is that the blonde one?" Isogai asked

"Yeah, why?"

"He was just wondering how knew you, it was like if I said the wrong answer, he would kill me. But he was very nice after I said we were friends in middle school." Isogai explained

"Yeah, he's pro-pro-teeective of us." Nagisa yawned

"I think its time to go, the school is already close, we will have to sneak out." Hayami stated pionting out the time

Nagisa was half asleep on Karma and Rio, but the others decided to talk a little longer, talking about how it was weird seeing the blue haired teen sleep. He was a good student so he never slept in class.

It was a good hour layer that they decided to pack up and head home, Karma got the asleep teen onto his back, telling the others that he would go find Nagisa's room and head home.

Karma watched the others all free run over the wall and Rio walked up to the red head, "take care of him, I may not know what, but something hurt him bad, he needs all the support he can get."

"Thanks." Then he watched her go over before walking through the buildings

He walked around lost for awhile, questioning why they had a school this big until he literally ran into a person, thankfully he didn't fall, but the other did.

"Who are you?" The fallen teen asked getting up and dusting himself off

"Akabane Karma, I was just trying to find Nagisa's room before going home."

"In that case I am Arisada Shuya, student concil president here. I will show you to Nagisa's room then? Agreed?"

"Agreed."

They traveled in silence going down the halls, just the quiet snoring of Nagisa. It was a long walk but they finally got to the special rooms for the princesses, Arisada knocked before entering the room.

The other 3 princesses were all in the room, looking worried and seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, when they entered.

The two were just ignored as the blonde went right for Nagisa, so much so that he woke up.

"Yuuji... wha... Karma... I wanna go to bed..." Nagisa was so confused

Karma was the one that answered, "Don't worry, just go back to sleep, everything will be fine in the morning." And the small person on his back did just that.

All attention was on the red head, then Mikoto spoke up, "how did you do that?"

"I understand and know." The red head answered, "well, I gotta go, can I lay him down some where?"

"On the bed is fine." Toru answered

It wasn't long before it was just the princesses in the room, all was quiet and soft, they watched the smallest relaxing the nerves. Yuujirou ran his fingers throught the long light blue hair while Mikoto watched from the couch, he to looked like he is about to drop off.

Toru and Yuujirou began to talk about random things and when they looked back over their friend was fast asleep. They smiled and cover Mikoto with a blanket before Toru joined Nagisa on the bed while Yuujirou went to his own.

 ** _I will write more if people reqest it, if not I will just keep my story to my self, tell me if was as bad as I thought it was, sorry about the time skips. Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _-Robin135_**


	2. 2) Run until you Drop

**_Finally finished (ish) chapter 2, sorry it isn't as long as chapter one! Have fun reading!_**

Chapter 2

* * *

"NAGISA!" Toru screamed, but he was being held tightly by the man's partner, before hissing out to the man approaching the short blue haired boy "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

The said tealnette was facing a man triple his size, he and Toru were just walking on a lesser known road to get back to the school after shopping. But they got stop by the two men currently harassing them, Nagisa was thinking through his options. Being raped was not on his agenda, and it never will be, but he was trapped between the wall and the man with no escape route.

But then his the short teen knew what to do, he promised himself that he would not use his abilities again, but desperate times call for desperate measures, he couldn't doubt himself, as John Paul Jones said, "If fear is cultivated it will grow stronger. But if faith is cultivated it will achieve mastery." Nagisa only had a pipe that he picked up earlier to try and get the man to stay away.

The teen stood up straight but relax; the most charming smile graced his lips, like a child smiling up to their parent, Nagisa walked to the man, gently touching his arm. Then he turned evil, the bloodlust in his eyes alone made the man feel like he was going to die a long painful death. Nagisa swung the pipe; the man fell back not even able to breathe. Grabbing the back of the man's shirt and pulling him down the teen moved around him like a serpent.

In the few seconds the man was mentally paralyzed, in a cold sweat, Nagisa got out from under him and turned towards the man holding Toru. "Sir, I suggest taking friend and running before I have my way with you." Nagisa laughed darkly raising the pipe

The man made a mad dash for his friend and then out of the sight of Nagisa, but as soon as they were the young teen looked at Toru would looked like he was about to pass out. The younger smile normally and lightly at the elder, but it was the last strain for Toru, he succumbed to the darkness and passed out.

And all Nagisa could do was pouted before beginning to drag Toru back to school, somehow he got the larger teen on his back, though Toru's legs dragged along the ground, it was working, but by the time the shorter made it to the front gate of campus, he was dead tired, he felt like a ton of bricks and the elder person on him wasn't making it any better.

He nearly collapsed on the stairs, he thought that collapsing in the hallway would be a good idea, but his pride pushed him on, he reached Toru's room, just pushing the door open instead of knocking. Dumping the dead weight on the bed, and falling to the floor was the first time Nagisa notice Yuujirou in the room, sitting at the desk, book still in his hand.

" _What happened?_ " Yuujirou hissed at Nagisa before kneeling in front of the boy a grabbed his shoulders, " _What happened?_ " he repeated

"N-nothing!" Nagisa protested half-heartedly

With one look Yuujirou got the truth, "ThesetwomencameoutofnowhereandtriedtogetToruandI,I ."

"Nagisa calm down, you did nothing wrong. How about I walk you to your room and you can get some sleep, you must be tired." Yuujirou smiled having understood what the boy said and put his anger to the side

With a pout the younger just nodded and tried standing on his trembling legs, "N-no need…"

The blonde simply rolled his eyes and picked up the smaller and began walking to the room, "Yuujirou…" The younger whined, "I can walk on my own!"

"I bet you could."

"So will you let down?"

"Nope."

"Why? I'm fine."

"Uh-huh"

"So put me down."

"Nope."

"Ugh! Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

Nagisa just leaned against the elder and let himself be carried; he was like Rio, once he got something set in his brain, he was going to do, no matter what. Stubborn as a mule on a bad day.

"… he's just really tired, he and Toru ra…"

"… make sure he gets a lot of rest, I will stay with him tomorrow, is that o…"

"…put him to bed, he is go…"

Nagisa just let them do what they wanted; all that mattered was the soft bed under him the warmth around him. And finally being able to let go and sleep.

* * *

"Good mornin'." Mikoto said as Nagisa woke up

"… What happened?" The shorter asked sitting up, he winced as his muscles stretched

"You carried Toru back here, and here." Mikoto said passing him the pain killers and water "Your muscles must hate you right now; Yuujirou was saying how your body wasn't ready to handle Toru's weight for that long, or at all."

"I can believe that, but don't we need to get to our classes, sensei will be worried." Nagisa stated before downing the pain killers

"Nope! We have a free pass to skip our classes today! And our princess duties!" Mikoto smiled

The smaller frowned, "Why?"

"Because school is lame and I don't wanna!" Mikoto answered immaturely

Nagisa's frown deepened as he tried to get up, his legs felt like they were on fire, his back and arms not fairing much better, "We n-need to go."

"No we don't, now lay back down before you kill yourself and Yuujirou kills me for it." Mikoto pushes the teal headed boy down ward softly, making him sit, and then moved his shoulders back to make him lay down.

"You should sleep some more."

"Fine, but I want to see if Toru is okay after I wake up again."

"Once you wake up again." Mikoto agree, he didn't have to though, Nagisa was already fast asleep at that point

When his eyes opened again it was because the aroma of food woke him, Yuujirou was in his face when he woke up, "Oh look he's up!"

"That he is." Arisada pronounced

"Where's Toru?"

"Somewhere, here's some food." Yuujirou stated placing a plate onto Nagisa's lap, the teal head looking out the open the window; it was dark probably after midnight, close to 1 in the morning

"Thanks." Nagisa stated before sitting up and began eating

"So when Toru woke up he told such an interesting story!" Arisada began, and Nagisa froze, glancing up at the student council president

"What did he say?" Nagisa gulped

"Oh, just something kind of funny, he said something like, 'I thought he was going to kill them.' Do you know what he was talking about Na-gi-sa?"

"N-no." Nagisa looked down at his lap and twilled his thumbs

"I think you do." Arisada smirked

Nagisa bit his lip, he didn't know what to do, and he couldn't just give away an international secret to a bunch of high schoolers. He wondered if his old classmates had to deal with this, not even their parents knew the truth, how was he supposed to answer.

Then he smiled, he set the plate of food to the side, standing up facing both Arisada and Yuujirou, he smiled walking up to them, when they were caught in his trap he did a hand spring, and flipped out the second story window. Catching the outside edge and flipping himself down to the ground.

With a wave to the two in the room, Nagisa ran off bending and flipping over walls like he was doing it all of his life. He had to get to one of the others to help figure out his very large problem. He sprinted across the rooftops, quickly realizing he only knew where Karma's house was and that was still several miles away.

He didn't want to get caught and if the student council president had anything to do with it, Nagisa would soon be in his hands. Thankful for the cover of the night he pressed on, he had to get to Karma's before day break.

Roof jumping was as fun as he remembered, but it was more tiring that jumping through the woods on the mountain. Finally taking a break on a roof, almost half way there, judging by the moon he had 2 hours until day break, he couldn't afford to take a longer break, his pace would be slower due to fatigue, he hadn't fully rested from carrying Toru all the way back.

Running again his pace slower, but still fast to normal people, he was a few blocks away when saw the first signs of people. He treaded lightly and slower afraid to be noticed, finally stopping breathing hard on Karma's roof. He felt so tired, all he wanted was to sleep, and he finally made it to his goal.

Without bothering to knock on the window he entered the room seeing a sleeping Karma in the bed, kneeling down by the bed Nagisa sighed, his eyes heavy, and before he knew it he was dreaming.

* * *

Karma woke up to the insistent beeping of his alarm, sitting up, yawning, looking around the room with glazed eyes, until he noticed the little person on his floor. Staring at them fully awake, his eyes narrowed assessing Nagisa, he didn't like what he saw, the shorter was obviously fatigued, and the fact that he was in his pajamas and bare foot made him even more worried.

"Nagisa…" Karma stated softly, climbing out of bed pulling the tealnette close checking him over more closely

After checking him over carefully, the red head placed the smaller into the bed, sighing, not realy knowing what happened to the smaller teen. He called himself in sick and made breakfast for two, seeing as his parents were never home. Taking the food back upstairs, sitting beside the bed eating his share, waiting for his friend to wake up, and on his phone.

When he heard a groan, the red head looked up, to see the waking teen, blue eyes drift over to him, a smile placed on the weary lips, "Hey, Karma… fancy seeing you here…"

"It is my house you broke into Nagisa."

"I did, didn't I?" Nagisa smirked

"It isn't like you to do something so rash, so what happened?"

"Toru saw what I could do, he was so afraid of me. Then Yuujirou and Arisada brought it up to me, apparently he thought I was going to kill them, I didn't mean to, they attack us. But I didn't know what to tell them, so I ran from them. I don't know!"

"Nagisa, calm down." Karma stated numbly

"I RAN AWAY FROM SCHOOL AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DO-"

Nagisa didn't finish, Karma hit the teal head as hard, "yes, I do, now think Nagisa."

"We should get the others here. They could run into the same problem."

"Now isn't that better than screaming?"

"I hate you."

"Sure, and that's why you fell asleep on _my floor_ , after you broke into _my house_."

* * *

"So why are we here?" Yoshida questioned

"Anyone know why Ritsu called us to Karma's house?" Sugino asked everyone

"Why don't you come in and find out?" Karma stated by the front door

"Why should we listen to you?" Megu asked

"You'll find out inside, you coming or not?" Karma wondered

Hinano walked towards the door, "We're here any ways, why not?"

The others sighed and followed into the large house that seemed small with their large numbers, but they were all in and hanging around the living room. All of them waiting for something, did they know what they were waiting for? No. Not at all.

"Karma? You got them over here already? How?"

There at the bottom of the stairs was Nagisa, his hair down and wet, in a large t-shirt and sweats, both obviously not his. Itona stared silently, before walking up to the teal head and asking quietly, "Are you really a boy?"

The rest of the class either tried to hold back a chuckle or was full blown laughing at the two, Nagisa blushed like mad. Then Karma cut in, "He's a dude, I checked."

Sugino couldn't hold it in any longer; he burst, laughing at the bright red teen, he couldn't stop, but what did stop him was when Nagisa coughed violently. Then everyone turned serious, one of their own was damaged and they needed to know why.

"Nagisa, aren't you supposed to be at your boarding school?" Kanzaki asked

"Sorry… I might have run away…" Nagisa frowned at his feet

"We all know that you wouldn't do that unless something major happened." Isogai smiled guiding Nagisa to a chair and sitting him down

"Now start explaining." Hayami suggested

"I was out, with a friend, we were attacked by some guys, they only way out was for me to attack, Toru thought I was going to kill them, I scared him. Then I was confronted, they wanted to know how I know, and I ran, jumped the second story window and roof jumped all the way here."

"That's over 35 miles." Chiba put in

"Short stack ran that distance?" Terasaka questioned

"Yeah, it took a few hours, I left around mid-night to one in the morning." Nagisa shrugged

"What time did you get here Nagisa?" Karma asked

"Hold it!" Maehara stopped everything, "He ended up here, so how don't _you_ know when he got here, Karma?"

"He was asleep!" Nagisa yelled

"He broke in and fell asleep on the floor." Karma nodded

"OH! Now our little Nagisa is growing up so fast! Running away, breaking in, what's next stealing? I am so proud!" Rio shouted

"Nagisa hasn't answered when he got here." Mimura stated

"I got here a little after the sun started to rise." Nagisa answered

"4 hours…" Yada mumbled more to herself

"Who knew he had it in him?" Yoshida smiled rubbing the teal hair

"But why were we called here?" Sugino asked

"I ran away because I didn't have an answer to give them, so any ideas?" Nagisa asked

* * *

 _ **Sorry this took so long to write, I was trying to think of ways to make it seem less rushed, I don't think I did it in this chapter. But I really appreciate all the reviews and advice given to me! If you have any ideas of events you want in the next chapter feel free to PM me or review. Special thanks to lunardusk, you helped a ton! If you guys want to see the edited (slightly longer ) version of chapter one then PM me, I will end it to you are just repost it!**_


End file.
